So Wrong, but So Right
by Mrs.AnthonyMasenCullen
Summary: He's her teacher, she's his student. He's trying with all his might to keep his thoughts away from her, she's trying everything she can to get closer to him. Can this work? ON HIATUS
1. Edward and Education

**Like I said my new story would we up this month:] sorry about It's a Deal! folks, but seriously I'm working on it. So for this on I went with the whole forbidden love concept:] because we all love a good rule breaking love story about Bella and Edward or juss any story that even menchines Edwards name period:P (yeahh I know obsessive but come on!). For this one I will not be doing my little vocab thing that helps me ohh so much with learning because well I don't have the demanding nature to keep it up with 2 stories haha so this one with only be a boring story with no pizzazzy starters;] welllll I sternly hope many of youse people enjoy this story as my first en also readers who haven't like It as well. I'm hoping my story writing methods will improve with this one and will better accommodate your eye's needs :}**

**SO WRONG, BUT SO RIGHT:]**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

_Sweet Smiles,_

_Innocent Chatter,_

_Giddy Laughter,_

And all the same faces as the years before, this because school has started once more and I, _Edward Cullen_, am here to teach them all another year of English. How time flies when you with your pupils and teaching them the one thing that makes you content.

I have worked here at Ronald High for 2 years now and I have to say it's been a hard 2 years indeed. I live with my girlfriend Tanya about 3 blocks from the school on HILLDRIVE street and sure it's been a bumpy year with her, but couples who love each other work to keep their relationship thriving and I'm willing to do that for her.

_Maybe a little to much more than she is…_

I let my mind wonder as I took a seat at my desk in room 201 and waited for the clock to strike 8 a.m. so that I could greet my new and refreshed bubbly students for the start of a new year.

The Board sent out an e-mail to all the teachers that stated we would be having a new addition to this year, _Bella Swan_, **great** another female body trying to throw herself at me like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory…..and I think Mike Newton has hit on me a few times; I shuddered at the thought-

_DDIINNGG!_

_And there goes the bell._

I put a warm smile on my face and walked up to the door to greet my students.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has definitely been a long day and now it's finally time for lunch. I went to room 301 -just up the stairs from mine- to get to Jasper Hale, my best friend here in Phoenix, and have lunch with him as always. He has been here for about a year now and this will be his second year teaching his U.S. History, his favorite subject has always been on war so he thought why not teach something that goes over that numerous time.

I went to knock on the door, but heard muffled talking coming from the other side.

"_No I'm fine, today was great Hun, but It would have been better with you here….I love you more."_ Ah, Jasper was talking to his wife Alice, my best friends during high school, I'm how they met… love at first site they both say. _"Okay AliBear I got to go, ED'S HERE!"_ he hollered, _"come in Edward, I know it's you!"_ He called with smugness in his voice. I opened the door with a smile.

"You caught me." We laughed and headed to the lunch room, which was full of buzz on the new girl, who in fact I had yet to meet –same goes for Jasper.

We grabbed our meals and headed towards the teacher's lounge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After lunch Jasper and I walked back to our rooms for another 4 hours of classes.

I got to my room and sat at my desk getting out the assignments for the next period when I heard a pair of feet walk in towards my desk and stop. I peered up to see who it was.

"Hello." Her voice was like a symphony and her face…. Oh god that heavenly face of hers, that lusciously long, shiny brown hair; those glistening big, deep brown eyes that held such sincerity and pureness in them; her full, red lips; that button nose and her cheeks that held the most magnificent shade of pink.

If I thought that was amazing, I glanced down, and her body was just as great…her body, don't get me started; her long, creamy legs, sensual curves, and a delicious chest that any woman would be jealous of (not that they were fake of overly sized, just….perfect.)

"Um? Hello, earth to teach?" She waved her hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my trance-

_Wait? What? Teach?_

Oh…..god…you have got to be kidding me, please don't tell me that I just got a hard on from a **STUDENT**!

"Um, yes….sorry, I was, uh, yeah…did you need something?" I stuttered.

"Um, Okay…I'm Bella Swan, I wanted to meet my next teacher before class started and I guess that's you." She gave me an angelic smile as she explained.

"Oh well, Hello Miss Swan, I'm Mr. Cullen." I said as I tried to compose myself in front of my…., I swallowed hard, student and mentally slapped myself of thinking such vulgar thoughts towards this child.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." She blushed and looked down to her feet, she stuck out her hand for me to shake and I gladly obliged. As soon as our hands connected I felt an unnerving shock that sent tingles throughout my body. She must have felt it too because she quickly retreated her hand back to her side….must be static electricity?

"Um, yeah…wow, weird?" She mumbled then whispered the last part, but caught it; she blushed again, oh how beautiful she was.

"What?" I played dumb, just to hear her speak all nervous like again; it was very cute.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself, I tend to do that a lot. Actually I talk and can't really seem to shut up when I'm nervous and it's really embarrassing, just like when I fall. I'm a complete klutz and, and…oh gezz, I'm doing the talking thing aren't I? " She said as she looked down ad blushed once more, embarrassed.

_It was quite adorable and…ugh! Edward get those thoughts out of your head!_

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a good thing to speak your mind and I highly doubt you are as clumsy as you say." I offered trying to deflect the thoughts smoldering in my mind.

"Really? My mom says I'm a chatter box, even in my sleep! Oh and I wouldn't be so sure of that, I've been here not even a day and I have managed to break that kid Jacob Black's nose….I feely real bad about that." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh dear, Jacob Black? Well he's a fast healer, don't blame yourself Bella." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"For what?" I hadn't done anything to be thanked for.

"For calling me Bella, I hate formalities." She shrugged and smiled warmly showing her perfectly strait teeth.

"Well then you may call me Edward if it makes you feel more comfortable." I said

"Okay _Edward_." The way my name rolled off her tongue gave me shivers.

"There now, better?" I smiled back at her.

"Very, thank you, you're the first teacher….no person to talk to me like I was a normal human being." She rolled her eyes at the remembered thoughts of her encounters today. "

"Well new things don't happen often in this town, so news spreads, people gawk." We laughed together completely understanding.

"I know, ever since I got here people have been looking at me like I have a third eye or something." She giggled, music to my ears. "So when does class start? I am new to this place 'n all." She smiled at me and bit her bottom lip….oh how I want to suck on that full lip of hers-

_stop stOP STOP!! Control man, have some god damned control, she is a STUDENT, get that threw your apparently thick skull. Distract yourself idiot._

"I do think the bell will ring in about…." I looked down at my phone from my pocket and back up to her, "10 minutes." I stated and she groaned.

"Wow 10 minutes. What will I do until then?" She whined a little and continued to nibble on her lip some more.

"Well I do have some left over dessert from lunch, we could share it and chat a bit if you will?" I suggested with an oh so charming smile. She paused a second and looked like she was contemplating something in her head.

"Well….that depends on what it is?" She said as she put her index finger to her lips and made a thinking face again along with a little smirk.

"It's chocolate cake." I said as I grabbed it out of my bag.

"Oh I'm so in!" Then she practically ripped it out of my hands.

"Haha, someone's a little impatient." She giggled as she put a piece into her perfectly shapen lips.

"Oh god, who made this?!" She moaned whilst trying to hold the crumbs in her mouth as she talked.

"Do you like it?" I chuckled at her out burst.

"Like it? I love it! It's the best freaking cake I've ever tasted." She praised.

"Well I'm glad somebody likes my cooking, my girlfriend is never home to enjoy any of it." I chuckled some more, then she stared coughing fiercely.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked as I got out of my seat to assist her.

"Wrong…tube…" She coughed some more and as got her some water, which she jugged down.

"Thanks." She blushed and mumbled something along the lines of "_girlfriend, should have known, how embarrassing" _she bit her lip once again, I noticed it to be a habit of hers, which I don't thing she was aware of.

"All better? No need for me to call 911 is there?" She busted our laughing.

"See clumsy, this is just the start of it! I bet I sprain an ankle by the end of the day with my luck." She admitted, "Oh wait!" She suddenly exclaimed.

**HAHAHA I had to do it I'm sorry:} well did you like it? I do a good job? Give me what you think please and thank you and if I get enough good response I shall continue it, if not well it shall be put to death *tear* Well if I turns out people do like it I'm planning on trying to do this whole thing in Edward's POV, but knowing me ill get all bored and have to add Bella's so we'll see. ohh en sorry about the speelign and grammer errors i was upp at 4 in the morning doing this, but i went bakk en fixed them all hopefully.**

**Bye Bye:}**


	2. Girlfriends and Grudges

**DON'T SHOOT ME!! I told you It would be awhile before I could update any of my stories!! En boy did I miss it. Ughhhh but everything is done at sckoll, maybe a few more tests but im good en genius like so im chill.:) Juss to make everything clear Edward is 25, Alice is 24, Jasper is 28, Emmett is 28, Rosalie 26, ****Renée**** is 33 (ohh I did the math haha so it wouldn't sound stupid), Charlie is 34, and Bella is of course the ripe o'll age of 18:] excuse my irishh haha. So so I am really feeling good about this one guys, it has several possibilities and well it will be anything but sad…well maybe **_**some**_** drama, but hey what good love story doesn't ahahah, but seriously I wanted to make this cool not all "OHHH NO I CANT HAVE HER WAHHHH" Bullshit, I'm tired of those. This will be my own support to all types of love out there whether it gay, straight, young, old. EVERYONE:] (seriously I have no idea how to fit that in here, but still I makes my speech sound good donnet?) I mean it can't always juss be about Edward and Bella can it? Hahah don't answer that, but any who onward to the totally amazing story…oh by the way viewers might want to shield eyes this chapter contains **_**Tanya**_** dun dun dun… haha I'm on a sugar rush if you couldn't tell. Those afternoon coffees will get cha.**

**SO WRONG, BUT SO RIGHT:]**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"_All better? No need for me to call 911 is there?" She busted out laughing._

"_See clumsy, this is just the start of it! I bet I sprain an ankle by the end of the day with my luck." She admitted, "Oh wait!" She suddenly exclaimed._

"You said that you name was Edward Cullen, right?" I nodded, confused at her suddenness. "Do you happen to know an Alice Brandon by chance?" I could see how the excitement was bouncing in her eyes, but how did she know about Alice? So I let my head nod, clearly looking confused; still trying to figure out her motives.

She let out a little, girly squeal and said, "OH MY GOD! I know her! She's my mom's favorite designer and they practically meet every god dammed week to go on their shopping trips…ugh! Their shopping trips are the worst, but though they do create such outfits as this..." She wavered her hand down her body –as If I wasn't already staring at it since the moment she walked in- and showed her threads. Suddenly Bella's skinny-jeans, white cropped vest, and black books looked extremely familiar (and the only reason I knew what the hell she was wearing was simply defined in 6 words: Girl Best friend in High School. Alice would only rip out my throat if I didn't know my fashion): and sure enough they were all an Alice original.

_What a truly small world after all._

"Wow. Well now we now that the famous Renée isn't just some imaginary friend Alice decided to cook up." I teased which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Well I guess you're the Edward, Alice mentions as being her oh so full of it Bff in high school." Then she winked my way and gave me a corky thumbs up. Her face went shy and a light blush crept its way to her cheeks, "Well I for one am glad to have met you." Her face broke with a slight smile of embarrassment at her confession and at the same time my heart swelled with joy at her simple, yet effective words; I for one was also glad to meet this beautiful woman (not that I would pronounce my words aloud.)

"Really? Haaha at least now I don't have to worry about you being trouble in my classroom, if you actually like me." I joked.

"Oh, but I'm all full of trouble." Her voice was unintentionally low and seductive, her lips curved into a sly, joking smile, but it sent my nerves into hyper drive…. I think my breathing pattern resembled that of a jogger who just got finished with a 3 mile run; I _felt_ as if I was the teenager again instead of her; I _felt_ like a complete nimrod.

"Edward, are you okay?" She placed her hand on my chest for what I guess, comfort, but that only made it worse; now making me go into a clammy sweat.

"Just…allergies?" Oh great allergies.

_What a lie, Ed mann, boy what a lie. I think you deserve a round of applause for that one._

She let out a nervous giggle. "Are you sure allergies are the problem." A few seconds later I began to search for my inhaler in my top desk drawer (the one my mom said I had to keep around at all times '_you never _know' she'd always say, boy thanks mom. I owe ya one) and pressed the button and inhaled, filling my lungs with my medicine, relieving the stress in my respiratory system and turning me back to normal. Her eyes were wide.

"I haven't done that in years…I almost went into an asthma attack." I chuckled and swallowed hard. I didn't need to mention to her exactly _how _I always got them in my early teen years; from being nervous or um, over excited.

"Your all right?" She looked concerned and furrowed her beautiful crafted brow. I shook my head and she signed in relief, but then laughed softly.

"You remind me of my Big Bro Emmett. He has Asthma too and it always used to make him act all weird, well that was when he was younger now he's an old fart." She smiled and I gave a nervous laugh.

_Ohhh great, now she thinks your weird! Well I don't particularly blame her; you just almost died in front of the poor girl for Christ sakes. _

"Hey now I_ may _be old, but I'm not weird...usually" I said trying to bring our conversation off the flunk of a topic.

"You don't look old to me…How old are you actually Edward? Alice is 24, so I'm guessing around there since you two were in high school together." She gnawed on her bottom lip looking a little perturbed.

"I'm 25, I graduated early." I gave her a reassuring smile to lessen the age difference I was sure that was on her mind.

_I wonder if age difference really _did_ bother_ _her…. STOP! Bad Edwards, bad!_

"And your 18 right?" She was still nibbling on her plumper lip and nodded slowly; she was so tempting. She sighed and her head leaned a little more forward –did she want the same as I? Then it was there; the atmosphere changed and sent sparks flying; I forgot how to breath, I forget _everything _and _anything _not related to the woman sitting in front on me.

She looked down and slowly leaned forward to place her hand on my thigh and with squeezing her delicate fingers over the rough jeans covering it, "Oh I assure you _Edward, _I'm eighteen." She breathed the words and they floated threw my memory, forever burned there.

_She's eighteen, she's _legal.

Her head pulled up slightly and she was now gazing at me threw her long eyelashes; her breath fanning across my flustered skin –It made me hard all over again.

She was hitting on me and it wouldn't take a blind man to find out that much –no doubt, and I'd be a dumb man if I didn't do anything about her innuendos.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Yes…" she had a slight smile upon her lips and her eyes were now almost completely closed.

"Is it alright if-" She cut me off by her hands taking my face into them and leaning her forehead against mine.

"Yes." I leaned closer and it caused there to be only centimeters separating our connection. I bent my head to the side and prepared for our soon attachment; our pure bliss.

"Hey Ed! Can I borrow…._oh man_?" We all froze and I looked up at the intruder with wide, cautious eyes. I breathed in relief at who I saw; _Jasper._ Bella and I straightened ourselves and I cleared my throat.

"Yes Jasper?" He gave me an opprobrious look and a jerk of his chin.

"I was asking if I could borrow some markers, I'm out." I stood up stiffly from my back being strained for so long and walked over to my desk drawer, grabbing an extra box I had for him.

"Here." I handed them to him.

"Edward, can I, uh speak with you for a moment. "He asked in an overly professional voice as he glanced at the girl sitting down before him.

"Yeah…" I said, already knowing what was coming. We walked out the door, shutting it behind us. Jasper dropped the professional façade and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"What the _hell _are you _thinking_!?" My mouth went dry.

"I don't know Jazz, I… don't, it was like I-I was under a spell. I know it's wrong, sooo wrong and I kept telling myself that, but I just… don't know." I said in a rush full of defeat.

"Oh boy, Ed. What have you gotten yourself into." It wasn't a question he meant for me to answer, but I did anyway.

"Nothing okay. Now that I have my head in the game and clear I know it won't happen again and it's not like we actually _did _anything." I tried to explain.

"_But _you were _about _too." He scolded.

"_But _I _didn't, _so don't worry about it Jazz. I got this. I can't control myself." At least I hope I can, for both our sakes.

"Alright, I hope so and I also hope you know what shit this will bring you if you can't."

_Always the practical one aren't you_

"I know." I sighed and then the bell signaling the start of next period rung.

"I got to get to class, you behave." He smiled slightly and ran off to his room. I walked back into my class to see Bella still in the same spot I left her in.

"Am I in trouble?" She smiled innocently.

"No, the students are coming in so I'll show you your assigned seat." God I sound like a robot. I pointed to the seat in the middle of the room.

"Thanks Edward." She rushed to sit in the desk with a plop as I struggled to remove my eyes from her behind

_Mother fucking pervert, is what you are Edward._

"Please call me Mr. Cullen." I said in my robotic tone again thus causing her face to fall.

"Okay.." She whispered and looked down as the rest of the students started running in.

_Shit…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…So next class I expect chapters 1 and 2 read so that you at least have an understanding of what we will go over for the rest of the week. See you." I announced after the last bell for school to end rang.

After all the goodbyes I went to sit back at me desk for the first time since lunch. Wow, I cant believe I almost did that, and with my student non-the-less, but the way she gnawed on her lip and the way she moved her body in sway -it was… enjoyable to say the least and well to say I wasn't wanting to see her again or better yet, be alone with her again, didn't excite me would be a lie, but of course I would have to keep my thoughts and _hands_ to myself.

I got up –regrettably- and left, locking class door behind me…. Time to go home to Tanya.

**[[ I wassss gonna end it there, but the would be too cruel with the wait I have given you sooo yur lucky.. this time:)]]**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened the door and threw my keys on the counter, they hit with a thud in their usual spot.

"Babe?" I called.

_She should be home by now. _I thought to myself as I looked around for my girlfriend.

"In here!" She yelled back from the sounds of it, our bedroom. I smiled and walked closer earning my ears the privilege to get a better tune to hear that there was someone else with her.

I walked in the room and my eyes caught hold of a brunette haired man sitting in a chair in front of Tanya. "Hey baby." She got up and sashayed over to me, giving my lips a light peck and a hand around my waist.

"Who's your guest?" I said in a silky smooth voice even though I wanted to punch him right in his overly excited face.

"Oh this is Michel! He's a producer. He's going to help with my singing." Well now I really just wanted to punch _her_.

"Tanya," I began to say in a strained voice as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I thought we talked about this…" _more_ than once. She's always like this, she doesn't ever listen to a word I say unless it's something she wants to hear!

"Oh silly," She smacked my shoulder with her free hand and gave me a giggle, "I know you were only kidding, you want your shnookypoo happy right?" Shnookypoo…? Now she's pouting, great, now she knows I can' say no.

"Yeah." I sighed and she giggled again, kissing my cheek.

"I knew it. So babe can you go out and get some Chinese. Michel is going to eat over." She let go of me and made her way over to _Michel _and began talking to him again.

_Ohhh_ how I wish I wasn't brought up as a gentleman; never being able to say no to a lady. I really hate when she assumes I'll just go out of my way to do things for her. When in fact she doesn't extend that same courteously my way.

"What would you like?" Of course I do it, I always do it.

_Defeated, yet again._

"The usual and get some egg rolls. We love those don't we Michel." Ha! It really makes you feel shitty when your girlfriend is flirting _RIGHT _in front of you, in _YOUR_ house!

_She just wants the job, she doesn't like him. _I thought trying to sooth my anger from forming.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Love you." She just nodded –to animate in her conversation with _him_…

_She never says I love you to me anymore…._

_Shake it off Cullen, shake it off…it's nothing._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Michel left –oh but not before telling us about all the people he's met and all the stories about the 'funny; stuff that happens on the job, Tanya was just_ eating _that up- We went to bed. I was brushing my teeth and Tanya came up behind me, kissing my neck.

"Come on to bed…" She led of suggestively, but it had no effect I was not in the mood, especially from our previous evening.

"Sorry Babe, I'm beat. I had a nig day today and I'm sure to have one tomorrow." I spit and rinsed then kissed her on the lips gently. She pouted our way to the bed and slept as far from me as the bed could allow.

Fine by me.

**Holy telodo batman!! Total up chuck in my mouth right there, hate Tanya sorry. I have nothing wrong with Jacob thoughh it juss seemed like something that would happen to him:) wellll anyway, Like it? Next chapter will mmmm i mean it not rated M for nothing.:) no sex butttt close haha that comes later. Ima try to make more update and ohhh ihave everything written for ALL my stories up to like 3 chapters sooo ill get hose posted. Writings not the problem it's the typing the kills me. i have NO time haha but really I love doing this and sooo I will try to make it. No promises though Id hate to be a promise breaker. Anddd its late so this isn't edited sorry. Love you all.:))**

**Review:]] it's my kinda slice of cheese:]]**


End file.
